Dragon Ball AY
by sm11111
Summary: Set 21 years after the defeat of Kid Buu (11 years after Goku left with Uub), DBAY is an alternate retelling of what happened after DBZ that completly ignores the events of other DBZ sequels like DBGT, DBM, and others.


******Episode 1**

**Narrator**:** 21 years have passed since the defeat of Kid Buu. With the whole universe at stake, Son Goku managed to kill Buu using the Genkai Dama and thus ending he's evil ambitions. Following a 10 year period of peace, Goku decided to train the reincarnation of Buu, Uub. 11 years have passed since Goku left with Uub. The Z-Fighters have enjoyed a long period of peace, having to not worry about having the weight of the world on their shoulders, but little do they know, their lives are going to take an interesting turn again really soon.**

**Episode Title Card: The Orange Star High School Bully. Enter Hiroki Morimoto!**

_Son family residence, September 2, Age 795 7:00AM_

_*The alarm clock goes off*_

**Pan**: (Yawns), what time is it.

_She glanced at the clock only to doze off a few moments later. A boy who resembled Son Goku as a child walked in the room._

?: Come on big sister! Wakey wakey!

_The boys name was Son Gosan. He is the second child of Gohan and Videl and was born a few years after Goku left to train with Uub. His hair resembled that of his grandfather Goku but his eyes resembled his mother Videl._

**Pan**: Okay, just a sec...

_Pan rolled out of bed, just wanting to get another wink of sleep but that wasn't possible at the moment._

**Gosan**: When you get back from school, can you train with me?

**Pan**: I'll see when I get back

_Pan did her usual morning rountine and went to the kitchen to find her father Gohan reading the newspaper._

**Gohan**: Hey sport! Are you excited to go to your new school?

**Pan**: I guess so.

**Gohan**: Aww your still not mad about leaving your old school are you?

**Pan**: No, I don't really mind it.

**Gohan**: That's good, your mother and I went to Orange Star High School when we were your age. That's how we got married in the first place

**Pan**: You told me that a zillion times before dad

**Gohan**: (laughs)

_Videl walked in the room_

**Videl**: Morning Pan!

**Pan**: Morning mum! _she replied softly still not fully awake_

**Gohan**: I was just telling Pan about her new high school right now

**Videl**: Oh that's great. I think you'll love your new school Pan.

**Pan**: Well i'll have to see for myself.

_The family then had breakfast when Gohan had just thought of something._

**Gohan (thinking in his head)**: What if Pan meets that boy? I don't want her to even go near him. I should warn her.

**Gohan**: Pan. _Gohan said in a somewhat stern voice._

**Pan**: Yeah dad?

**Gohan**: I think theres a certain someone who you should be avoiding in that school.

**Pan**: Certain person?

**Videl**: Are you talking about...

**Gohan**: Yes, his name is Hiroki Morimoto. He is known to beat people up at random for no reason all for his amusment. He has no problem beating up anyone, even people from the opposite gender. Not only that, he is known for causing small crimes in Hercule city.

**Videl**: That awful boy from the Orange Star High School? Nobody has ever dealt with him yet?

**Gohan**: Yeah, it's that guy. He's been displined many times before but he never learns his lesson.

**Gosan**: What do you mean? Big sister is so strong, she can beat anyone!

**Pan**: Yeah, i'm like a trillion times stronger than average humans? What do i have to worrry about?

**Gohan**: I know your a lot stronger than him. That's obvious but I can't have you fight him. If you do, you would get suspended for doing that and I don't want you to get in trouble with the school.

**Pan**: I know but what happens if he tries to beat me up?

**Gohan**: Just stay away from him. Gohan replied. He'll most likely not bother you if you just stay away from him. Promise me you wont get near him?

**Pan**: Yes!

**Gohan**: Thanks Pan! School is going to start in half an hour so you should use the Nimbus cloud to get their fast.

**Videl**: Don't forget your lunch, it's on the table.

**Pan**: Thank's mum! I'll see you guys later.

_Pan goes outside the house_

**Pan**: Nimbus!

The Nimbus Cloud appeared and Pan took off to Hercule city.

**Pan (thinking in her head)**: What dad told me about that guy. Is he really that bad? I guess i'll have to wait and see.

_Pan got to Hercule city_

**Pan**: Thanks for the ride Nimbus, see you later!

_Pan then went inside the school. It looked big like the way her parents described it to her. She was lost though while looking for her classes when she found a teacher _

**Pan**: Excuse me but do you know where I can find Room 115?

**Teacher**: Down the hall, take a left, and go straight.

**Pan**: Thank you! She then walked when she heard a few boys walking down the hall.

**?'s friend (1)**: Heh, that was so fun when we punked that kid out yesterday.

**?'s friend (2)**: Yeah, he was in tears after we beat him up and took his money.

**?'s freind (3)**: His face was priceless right boss!

**?**: Yeah, people like that are easy to punk out.

_There were 4 boys. One was skinny. One was rather chubby. The other one was tall and muscular. But the one they called "boss" looked like your average teenager. Nothing special really_

_The group walked by Pan but their leader stared at Pan for a second._

**Pan (thinking)**: Why is he staring at me!?

_The boy let out an evil smirk at her and walked away with his group_

**Pan (thinking in her head)**: Is he... Oh I don't have time to think about this. I gotta get to class!

_At class_

**Teacher**: Good morning students!

**Class**: Good morning. _The class moaned half dead._

**Teacher**: Oh come on now, show some energy! You people are young and have your whole lives ahead of you. Anyways my name is Mr. Hicklebottom..

_The class suddenly woke up from being half-dead and errupted in laughter_

**Mr. Hicklebottom**: I'll have you know that I take great pride in my name! _He replied_. Sheesh, lets just get on with the lesson today.

_75 minutes passed and class finished_

**Mr. Hicklebottom**: Don't forget to finish the questions in page 32 of your textbook! If you have any questions, see me afterschool in Room 135.

_It was lunch time and Pan made her way to the cafeteria. She heard a loud sound in the hall and went to check it out. She saw the same boy she encountered earlier on in the day._

**Student**: Why!? Why are you doing this to me Hiroki? Why are you so mean to people.

**Hiroki**: I just like picking on people like you. It's so easy and theres nothing you can do. It's hilarious really.

**Hiroki's gang**: Haha, tell em boss.

_Pan couldn't believe what she just saw_

**Hiroki**: Let me give you a choice. Either you give me your lunch money or I kick your rear end. What will it be?

**Student**: Okay heres my money! Just leave me alone!

_Hiroki took the boys money_

**Hiroki**: Looks like lunch is on me boys! (Laughs)

_Pan was furious but she remembered what her father told her about him_

**Pan (thinking)**: I have to stop him! But...father told me to stay away from him. I shoudn't take that risk.

**Hiroki's gang**: Your da best boss.

**Hiroki**: I know I am. Lets get outta here. These people make me sick.

_Hiroki and his buddies left. Pan went to check on the boy who was bullied and reached out to her bag._

**Pan**: Are you okay?

**Student**: I'm fine, this kinda thing always happens here.

**Pan**: Here take this.

**Student**: M-Money? Don't you need it?

**Pan**: No, I brought my own lunch, I don't need it.

**Student**: Thanks...Uhh...

**Pan**: Pan

**Student**: Yeah. Thanks Pan! I'll pay you back another day!

**Pan**: Don't worry about it.

**Student**: Well anyways, you should stay away from Hiroki. He'll beat you up for no reason at all. Everyone in this school is terrified of him and so am I.

**Pan**: That boy is going to learn his lesson one day. Someway or another.

**Student**: How do you know that?

**Pan**: No one ever gets away with doing that. Hurting innocent people is plain wrong.

_Elsewhere in the world above_

**?**: Kamehameha!

_Goku and his desciple Uub were training in the World of the Kaioshins. This was another one of their intense battles._

**Uub**: You won't beat me this time Goku!

**Goku**: Let's see about that!

_After a back and forth fight, they both were exausted and decided to break._

**Kibitoshin**: You have really improved over the years haven't you Uub.

**Uub**: Yeah, training with master Goku has really made me strong. Stronger than I would ever imagine.

**Goku**: Who knows Uub, there might be a day when you can surpass even me!

**Uub**: You mean it!

**Goku**: You bet!

**Kibitoshin**: Shoudn't you visit your family Goku? You haven't been there for 11 years now!

**Goku**: Ha! Your right Kibitoshin. Chi-Chi is probably mad at me for doing this all the time. Come on Uub, were going to Earth to visit my family

**Uub**: Yes Goku!

_In the deep reaches of space on the far away planet called Aethga. Childern of an alien race were playing a game that resembles Soccer._

**Alien child (1)**: Haha, theres no way you can beat me!

**Alien child (2)**: Oh yeah?! Well see about that!

_A ship landed on the planet. This scared the childern and they went into their small homes which made the adults concerned. _

**Alien adult (thinking)**: What is this?

_Out came hundreds of foot soliders how marched out. Another person walked out of the ship. He gave a signal to the soliders_

**?**: Make short work out of these fools. He said firmly

**Alien child**: I'm scared!

**Alien adult**: Don't worry my child.

_The soliders went and invaded the homes of the aliens. The aliens were to weak to fight back so those who tried to fight back were killed by the soliders. Childern looked in horror as the adults and even other childern were brutally murdered. The leader of the forces looked on as the mass murders occured._

**?**: Heh heh heh. Just as I thought. This planet is as good as mine.

To Be Continued


End file.
